


BRILLAS

by Pandatoffe



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Ash and Eiji are happy, Domestic Fluff, M/M, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 16:05:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17790491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandatoffe/pseuds/Pandatoffe
Summary: “You have this thing about yourself, I don’t know” Ash whispered.Eiji was confused for a moment but could see the seriousness in Ash's eyes and decided to play along, “Why?”“I feel so happy every time I am with you” Ash closed his eyes and continued “you are always shinning, that’s how it feels”





	BRILLAS

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my gift for @raina-art for the 2019 Banana Fish secret valentine exchange, I really hope you like it! I tried to make this story as fluffy as I could  
> The title is inspired by this [song](https://youtu.be/Mcj75l2gJcY)

 

When Eiji woke up he decided it was the perfect day for going outside, they have been staying in the apartment for long without doing much, mostly because Ash had been tired and Eiji was content with just sleeping and settling in their new apartment. But today, it was different, Eiji felt it the moment he opened his eyes, he wanted to enjoy his day with Ash.

 

Ash was sleeping next to him, his face was peaceful and relaxed, Eiji almost didn't want to wake him up, but he was determined to go outside and do simple things, like eating ice cream, and he was not going to do it alone.

 

Waking Ash probed to be a difficult task, it was almost impossible but Eiji had his methods and determination. After nudging and pushing the other boy for a few minutes with no response, Eiji threw himself on top of Ash, but the other boy barely stirred from where he was. How can someone sleep like this? Eiji was ready to try a different method when he caught for a fettling moment the upward tug of Ash's lips.

His boyfriend was just pretending to be asleep. That just made it even better, so he threw himself again at the bed this time with more force and wrapped himself around Ash body in a death grip. That startled Ash a bit, but he was reluctant on playing pretend, so Eiji nudged closer to him and started to shower Ash face and head in kisses.

 

That seemed to do the trick as Ash started to laugh softly at his boyfriend antics, after all, it was a great way to wake up. Ash slowly opened his eyes and was blessed by the view of Eiji laughing on top of him, the sunlight that filtered through the curtains framed his face making him almost ethereal. Truly a blessing to wake up like this.

 

“Ash wake up quickly I want to eat ice cream”

 

It was probably not that early for them to be eating ice cream, but still, they had just wake up and maybe something else might be more appropriate for breakfast. “don’t you think we should eat something first?”

 

“Okay, but I still want ice cream.”

 

They decided to have a small breakfast before going outside, Eiji liked cooking but this time Ash decided to try it and cook a small breakfast for both. It was not a great wonder or anything like that, but it was still edible, and it didn’t taste bad, besides Eiji liked it so all was good. 

It was probably better to stay out of crowded places and go to small and less well-known places to avoid Valentine´s day crowd. They wanted a peaceful date. Sing had mentioned Ash that there was a good ice cream place not too far away, just 3 blocks from his apartment, so after some deliberation, they decided to head there.

When they arrived, there were not that many people around, most of them were couples or kids playing with their parents. Thankfully it didn’t take long for them to order and receive their ice creams.

The cone was black as both wanted to try the Oreo flavor, and the ice cream was shaped into a flower.

Ash licked the ice cream tentatively, he had ordered a weird flavor and was not sure if he was going to like it, but it looked good on the picture, so it caught his attention. After a few more licks he decided that it was probably the best ice cream he had eaten in his life, it was truly good. “This is good ice cream”

“Yeah, so incredibly good!” Eiji said, he had ordered lavender ice cream and the taste was simply perfect, not to sweet but not dull at all either, a great balance.

They keep walking instead of staying sitting at the ice cream parlor, it was a nice day after all. Ash wanted to go to the library but with their ice creams in hand it was simply impossible, so they decided to go to the park and sit around. The weather was still cold outside but surprisingly that day it was a lot warmer enough that they were not wearing any heavy coats, just a warm sweater. Eiji was still chilly thought and ash noticed quickly, he unwrapped the scarf he had and placed it over Eiji’s shoulders.

“There is no need for that Ash, I am not cold”

“But still please use it, it looks good on you”

“Thank you,” Eiji said “I have something for you” He took out a small box from his bag and handed it to Ash. “I made them yesterday at Yut Lung apartment, I hope you like it”

Ash was dumbfounded and stared at the little box that was just handed to him. The wrapping was a vibrant lilac color and on top of it was a tiny bow made perfectly for the size of the box, it looked pretty. Ash unwrapped it carefully, even though he was dying to just rip the packaging apart to see what was inside.

When he managed to open the box, inside there were 10 little chocolates, clearly, hand made as they had the shape of little lions. Ash wanted to cry, but instead, he took one of the chocolates and brought it to his mouth, not only the appearance was good, but the taste also was.

Ash couldn’t help it, the tears started rolling down his cheeks, he took another chocolate and he ate it just as quickly, this one was a different flavor. Even though they did the most common of things like eating ice cream and chocolate, the day felt perfect and peaceful. Ash was so content of being here in the middle of the park with the boy he loved, he was happy more than he ever imagined he could be.

Eiji came closer and wrapped Ahs in a loose hug, “Are you okay?” he whispered.

“This is happy tears Eiji,” Ash said and hugged the other boy more tightly. Everything was okay, more than okay.

 

When they reached their apartment, Ash grabbed Eiji’s hands and guided the other boy towards him. Eiji laughed and melted into Ash touch. It was easy to let go, to fall into each other, it came naturally. Ash placed his hands on Eiji cheeks and stayed a moment like that, just contemplating. He couldn't believe he had gotten so lucky for meeting such an amazing person. He started laughing softly and Eiji soon followed, it was so easy with him, being happy and carefree.

 

“You have this thing about yourself, I don’t know” Ash whispered.

 

Eiji was confused for a moment but could see the seriousness in Ash’s eyes and decided to play along, “Why?”

 

“I feel so happy every time I am with you” Ash closed his eyes and continued “you are always shinning, that’s how it feels”

 

Eiji cheeks turned pink and he laughed nervously, he was also feeling happy. He got even closer to Ash and bumped their noses together. He placed his hands around Ash's neck brushing his nape softly with his fingers and rested his head on his boyfriend's forehead.  After everything they had been through, being like this, so close, it felt like heaven.

 

Eiji leaned in and gave a sweet peck to the other lips and separated almost immediately. Ash laughed again, he leaned the rest of the space that was still separating them, his lips were cold from being outside, but they easily melted into Eiji’s. This time the kiss lasted longer, and soft moans filled the place.

 

Eventually, Eiji pulled away, his cheeks were pink, and he looked breathless, he looked directly into Ash’s eyes, he was grinning, “Ash I love you”.  

 

Ash smiled, and pressed his lips to Eiji’s forehead, he closed his eyes again and whispered “I love you Eiji”

 

Ash couldn’t help thinking about it, how lucky he had been of meeting the other boy. How things came to be the way they were and how everything fitted perfectly together, it almost felt like a dream, something almost impossible. But the good thing is that this was real, his love for Eiji was real and clear and nothing could change that, he was content.

 

Eiji hugged him tightly, and his arms felt perfect around Ash’s frame, this was definitely the best Valentine’s day ever.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on twitter as @pandatoffe  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
